A Long Day
by Enis
Summary: Yomi decides to finally try and tell Tomo how she feels. Unfortunately for her, it doesn't go exactly as planned.


**Merry Valentines day everyone! Here's a small one shot I whipped out real quick for today. I couldn't help but totally screw with poor Yomi. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**A Long Day**

Looking down at the box in her hands, Yomi took in a deep breath, held it for second, then let it out slowly. She had been preparing for this day for little over a week, and now that the day was finally here, she found her nerves were getting the best of her. She stood, frozen on her front porch, her heart racing. "I can do this. I can do this," she told herself quietly. With one final deep breath, she took a large step forward and began her walk to school.

Throughout the entire walk, she couldn't take her eyes off the little red box she was carrying and the small white envelope tucked underneath the ribbon. A slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Despite the size, she had put a lot of effort and thought into it. The box was simple, nothing cheesy like a big red heart. All of the chocolates had been hand picked, making sure there were no nuts, she knew Tomo hated nuts with a passion. The letter had taken her several days to write, but she was confident that it portrayed her true feelings clear enough. She had been trying to drop subtle hints to Tomo for over a month with no success and was now ready to take a more direct approach figuring valentines day would be a good opportunity.

_This is it. I'm finally telling her how I feel_, she thought, as she made her way through the school gates. Pushing her anxiety aside, she put on the best aura of confidence she could muster. Once in the classroom, Yomi was slightly disappointed to not see Tomo. She had even made sure to leave a little later than normal, hoping she would catch her before class started. With a small wave to Sakaki and Chiyo, she took her seat and waited.

The rest of the students began to slowly trickle in one by one, all except Tomo. Yomi was beginning to wonder if she was even going to show up as it was five minutes after class was supposed to start. She was ripped from her thoughts as the classroom door slammed open, revealing a very pleased looking Tomo, standing in front of a rather pissed off Yukari.

"Victory is mine! Beat the teacher, so I'm totally not late," Tomo shouted, while making her way to her seat.

Yukari shuffled into the room behind her, grumbling about being trampled by the class retard, along with several other more colorful expressions, earning several laughs form near by students. "Can it!" she bellowed. Slamming a large stack of papers on her desk, she glared angrily at the class, and the laughter instantly died out.

Yomi let out a dejected sigh as Yukari started scribbling on the chalk board. So far the day wasn't going as she had planned._ So much for getting it over with early. Now I'll have to wait until break._

Slowly but surely homeroom came to an end. Yukari heaved herself from her desk and staggered out of the room while the class began to talk amongst themselves. Yomi watched as Chiyo reached into a rather large sack and began to happily hand out candy to everyone. Several other girls were shyly giving assorted boxes of candy and letters to a few of the boys in the class. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chihiro animatedly gesturing to a bag that Kaorin was holding, while trying her hardest to discreetly point towards Sakaki. Judging by the look on Kaorin's face, Chihiro wasn't having much success with her encouragement.

Deciding to join the rest of the crowd, Yomi stood up, grabbed her gift, and made her way over to Tomo's desk. Kagura had already beat her there, however, and was holding an envelope while nervously scratching the back of her neck, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Tomo was looking up at the athlete with her chin propped on steepled fingers, a large grin plastered on her face. Yomi stopped dead in her tracks. If she didn't know any better, it looked like Kagura was working up to a confession, and Tomo was loving every minute of it. She hadn't thought that someone else might have the same idea she did, but of all people, she wasn't exactly surprised it would be Kagura.

Yomi turned around and was just about to head back to her desk, when Tomo called out to her. "Hey Yomi! Hey Yomi! Hey Yomi! Guess what?"

"Uh...what?" Yomi asked uneasily.

Tomo jerked a thumb over her shoulder with a devious grin. "Tits McGee over here is totally gonna give a love letter to-"

"Shut up Tomo!" Kagura shrieked, clamping her hands over Tomo's mouth. "Don't go blurting that out loud, you ass hat."

Tomo forcefully yanked Kagura's hands from her face. "Who the hell are you callin' an ass hat! Oh mighty Queen of the idiots."

The two quickly started bickering, but Yomi just tuned them out. It looked like Kagura had her eyes on someone else, and Yomi couldn't be more relieved. Eventually the two managed to end their fight, and Kagura took her leave back to her own desk.

"Hey good luck once you actually work up the balls to do it," Tomo called out to Kagura, only to receive a rather rude gesture in return. "Wha- Hey! I actually meant it that time. Geez, the nerve of some people." Crossing her arms over her chest, Tomo turned to Yomi. "What's up?... Ooo! What's in the box?"

Adjusting her glasses ever so slightly, Yomi took a deep breath, and shakily placed the box on Tomo's desk. "Th- this is for you. Happy valentines day Tomo."

"Heck yea, is this chocolate?" Quickly pulling off the ribbon, and the letter, Tomo tore into the box as if it had insulted her ancestors. The speed at which she began devouring the contents was astounding.

It took a moment for Yomi to shake off the shock of the sight before her. "What the hell Tomo, don't just harf it down!" When Tomo looked up at her with a mouth stuffed full of chocolate, Yomi couldn't help but bring her palm to her face. She should've known this is would happen. "There's a letter. Just read the letter please."

With a raised eyebrow, Tomo picked up the letter and opened it. She gave it a quick glance, then looked up at Yomi with a wide smile. "Thanks Yom's, you're the best," she said, and quickly returned to inhaling what was left of the chocolates.

"So...um...about what the letter said..."

"Hey there's no nuts in here!" Tomo cheered. "Strong work Yomi."

That was the last response Yomi had been expecting. She had prepared herself for the possibility of rejection, but to be so plainly dismissed? She hadn't prepared for that. _Maybe it hasn't quite hit her yet. She doesn't seem angry or embarrassed. There could still be hope._ Before Yomi could say anything else, a small voice piped up beside her.

"Yomi, Tomo, happy valentines day!" Chiyo said in a sing song tone, handing them both a small bag of candy.

"Thanks Chiyo, you're the best," Tomo replied.

Those last three words hit Yomi like a slap to the face. 'You're the best.' It was exactly the same response she'd received. The very fact that Chiyo's simple little gift had the same impact on Tomo as her confession letter was to much for her to handle. With a scowl on her face, Yomi turned on her heel, marched back to her desk, and slumped down into her chair. It took all of her willpower to keep her frustration in check. She wanted nothing more than to grab her book and take it upside Tomo's head. _I poured my heart out in that letter, and she didn't even..._Yomi let out a heavy sigh. Maybe this was Tomo's way of letting her down easy. Add the complete lack of regard for any other hint that Yomi had given in the past, and it was the only option that made sense._ Well, looks like I just got inadvertently friend zoned._

With the ring of the bell, and the entrance of the next instructor, Yomi was thankful for the distraction of school work. Still, she found herself sneaking glances at Tomo throughout the next several class periods. Her letter sitting casually on the corner of the desk, the little red box now completely empty. _Lunch break is going to suck._

As if to read her mind, the bell for lunch rang. Before the teacher even had a chance to dismiss the class, Tomo leapt from her chair. "FOOD!" she shouted, and bolted out the door.

Another blur of motion beside Yomi caught her attention, and she watched as Kagura dashed out the door at full speed. Dismissing both Tomo and Kagura, she pulled out her lunch. The thought of joining Chiyo, Osaka, and Sakaki on the roof had crossed her mind, but she decided to just stay in her seat and slowly nibble at her food instead, telling the three she'd catch up with them later. Midway through lunch and Yomi had hardly touched her food. She honestly didn't feel like eating.

"Hey, you doin' alright?" Yomi looked up to see a winded Kagura plopping down into an adjacent seat.

"I'm alright," Yomi lied. She was in no mood to start venting. "Why are you out of breath?" she asked with a skeptically raised eyebrow, hoping to change the subject.

Kagura fidgeted nervously. "Um, I uh, forgot my lunch. Yea that's it." Yomi could tell something was up, but decided not to press the issue. When she didn't reply, Kagura continued to speak."So I saw you and Tomo earlier. Looked like what you gave her mighta' been kinda special."

"What! You were across the room and were able to pick up on that?" Yomi snapped, her anger getting the best of her, and causing Kagura to jump. "Did she say anything to you?"

Kagura shook her head. "Nope, haven't even seen her. So was that letter what I think it was?" All Yomi could do was nod in reply. "Well it is Tomo, and you know how dense that numb-nut can be. You sure she understood what it was you were tryin' to tell her?"

"Sure as hell doesn't look like it," Yomi grumbled angrily through gritted teeth. As often as she would snap at Tomo, she rarely would get legitimately angry. Putting up with Tomo's wild antics was easy for her, it was actually what she liked most about the crazy girl. Even the most mundane activity was always interesting when Tomo was around. But now, Yomi was truly mad. She wanted an answer of some kind, not a blatant disregard for her feelings.

"Whoa whoa, easy there," Kagua said, putting her hands up defensively. "I know this didn't go at all like you had planned, but at least you had the guts to actually tell her face to face. You could still have a chance you know."

"Look, I know you're just trying to help, but I don't need it," Yomi said flatly. She wasn't trying to be rude, but at the moment, she honestly didn't want to talk.

"I know. I just-" Kagura began nervously scratching the back of her head. "Have you tried flat out tellin' her? Might be worth a shot."

Kagura's attempt at encouragement wasn't all that helpful, but Yomi was thankful for the fact that she was trying to make her feel better. The idea of outright telling Tomo was getting less appealing by the minute, and all she wanted to do now was go home and bury her face in her pillow.

"Want me to talk to her?" Kagura asked. Only receiving a shake of the head in response, she quickly realized there wasn't much else she could do. "Well I hope it works out in the end," she said, making her way to her own desk.

The rest of the lunch period flew by, and as the rest class came back, Yomi tried her best to ignore Tomo. For a moment, it looked like Tomo was going to say something to her, but the sounds of yelling and screeching from outside the door caught everyone's attention.

"Sounds like a seagull bein' beaten with a bagpipe," Osaka said lazily, earning several raised eyebrows from nearby students.

A second later, and Yukari and Minamo burst through the door. The two were playing an intense game of keep away, a small white peace of paper the main focus of their attention. Yukari was valiantly fending Minamo off, one hand palming her face, the other holding the note as far away from Minamo's grasping hands as possible.

"Yu-Yukari! Give that back!" Minamo shouted.

"Hah! No way, this is way to scandalous to pass up," Yukari said excitedly.

"No it isn't! You're just pissed because I got a whole bunch of letters and candy, and YOU didn't!" Minamo swatted Yukari's hand off her face and lunged for the paper, only to have Yukari quickly duck of out the way.

A wicked smile played across Yukari's face. "Oh really? Then why was this one delivered all super secret squirrel style on your personal desk, rather than in your homeroom? If it isn't important, guess I'll just have to read it out loud." Opening up the letter, Yukari cleared her throat, while at the same time managing to keep the letter just out of Minamo's grasp. "Dear Coach. Oh, this just gets better and better," Yukari began, ignoring Minamo's protests. "I remember the first day we met. You stole my heart and huuuueeeee-"

Yukari was cut off as Minamo yanked her head to the side with a vicious fish hook, and quickly snatched the letter out of her hand. Forcefully releasing Yukari's face, Minamo shook her head. "What is wrong with you! Who ever wrote this CLEARLY didn't want it read out loud in front of an entire class."

"It wasn't even signed, and it's pretty damn cheesy. I don't see why you're gettin' your panties all in wad about me readin' it."

"Because it's none of your business. It was a very sweet gesture. Why you always insist on making a scene for everything, I'll never understand," Minamo said with a frown.

"Fine fine, what ever. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're a little too happy about this," Yukari said with a wry smile. Minamo bristled with rage and glared at her in return. "But did you really need to get your grubby gym hands all up in my mouth? Totally uncalled for," Yukari whined, while lightly messaging her cheek. Rather than continue the argument, Minamo stormed out of the room without saying a word. Yukari simply shrugged, and began outlining the day's English assignment as if nothing had ever happened.

The whole scene had only managed to fuel Yomi's frustration. _Even Ms. Kurosawa gave more of an acknowledgement than Tomo. And she doesn't even know who gave her the letter!_ Propping her head on her hand, she slowly started taking notes, praying for the time to go by faster.

The day couldn't have come to an end soon enough, but when the final bell rang, Yomi's heart sank even further when she saw Tomo take off through the door at break neck speeds. Normally she'd wait for her, and the two of them would walk home together. 'She didn't even say goodbye.' With her bag in hand, and her head hung low, Yomi left the class and headed towards the lockers.

"Hey Yomi, you seen which way Sakaki wen- Whoa, you sure you're ok? You look like someone just punted a puppy."

Yomi turned to Kagura, and did her best put on a meager smile for the girl. "I've been a lot better. Today's just been a really long day, and I want it be over sooner rather than later."

"Well I'm here to talk if you want too. Just let me know."

"Thanks, Kagura, but I'm good for now, honestly," Yomi said, now with a small genuine smile. Kagura's concern had sadly been the only highlight of her day, and at this point, it was more than enough to make her smile.

The two walked quietly for the rest of way to the lockers, but once they entered the room, Kagura spoke up again. "Holy crap, check that out. Never thought I'd see that happen," she said, pointing excitedly at the other end of the room.

Following Kagura's finger, Yomi spotted Sakaki and Kaorin standing by the back wall. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see Kaorin holding out what looked like some kind of stuffed animal with shaky hands. The blush on Sakaki's face was bright enough to be seen from a mile a way, and Yomi was even more surprised to see Sakaki wrap her arms around Kaorin in tight hug.

Yomi quickly turned away. _Great, way to freaking rub it in,_ she thought bitterly, ignoring Kagura's comment about how cute the scene was. It didn't take her long to find her locker and grab her shoes, when she was startled by a rather uncharacteristically girlish squeal from Kagura. Looking over, she saw the girl with a small note and a red bag of chocolates in her hand, a massive smile spreading from ear to ear. "Who gave you that?" Yomi asked.

Kagura looked to Yomi with wide eyes and a red face. "Oh, um, it's...uh...Igottagodosomething," she stammered, and rushed out of the room.

"Damn it. Just...damn it," Yomi groaned to herself. _Of all the valentines days for people to hook up on, they all had to choose this one._

The walk home went by faster than usual, since Yomi practically power walked the entire way. Once home, she went straight to her room, closed the door, and threw herself onto her bed. There she laid, staring up at her ceiling. For how long she wasn't sure, but judging by the darkness outside, it must have been for quite some time. Her eyes became heavy, and just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a knock on the window, followed by the sound of someone trying to force it open.

"C'mon Yomi, it ain't gettin' any warmer out here," came a frantic voice from outside.

With a heavy sigh, Yomi dragged herself out of bed and went to her window. There, staring back at her with a wide smile, was Tomo. "What do you want," Yomi stated flatly.

"To hang out, duh. Now lemme in, lemme in, lemme in," Tomo replied, bouncing excitedly.

Without any word, Yomi flipped the lock off, turned her back, picked up her school bag, and sat down at her desk. When the window slid open, she didn't bother to watch Tomo come in. "I have homework to do, so please don't bother me," she said quietly.

The room fell completely silent, and it wasn't like Tomo to be this quiet. Still, Yomi couldn't bring herself to look at her. A bit of movement, and the sound of footsteps, broke the silence. Yomi could feel Tomo walking up to her. She kept her gaze on her homework, and as Tomo came closer, she turned her head away without meaning to, claming her eyes shut. A light thump of something being dropped on her book echoed throughout the room, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. Yomi's eyes shot wide open when she felt Tomo's head resting lightly on her back. Sitting on her book was a large, messily wrapped box.

"Open it," Tomo said in a surprisingly soft tone.

Carefully pulling off the wrapping paper, Yomi's breath caught in her throat. It was a white lock box adorned with crudely painted blue flowers, her favorite color. Gently opening the lid, Yomi could feel the smile spreading across Tomo's face on her back. A mini collage, with pictures of the two of them together throughout the years, haphazardly covered the inside of the lid. In the box itself was bag full of white chocolates, also Yomi's favorite, sitting on top of a bed of red rose petals. Yomi could easily tell Tomo had made this all by herself, and it left her speechless. The obvious thought and planning that had been put into it brought a smile to her face.

"Happy valentines day Yomi."

The sound of Tomo's voice pulled Yomi from her trance. Now she was just plain confused. Tomo had never given her a gift like this before, ever. She'd also never embraced her as gently as she was now. Yomi stood up and turned to face Tomo, but Tomo didn't let go of her waist. The end result was Tomo's head now resting in the crook Yomi's neck. "Tomo, I'm a little confused. Just what is all of this?" Yomi first gestured to their current embrace, and then finally at the box on her desk.

"You should totally read the letter then," Tomo said in a smug tone.

"Letter?"

Tomo peeked over Yomi's shoulder at her open gift. "Oh, whoops. Must've forgot to put it in there. My bad. Well it pretty much just said the same thing yours did."

"What!" Yomi shrieked, pushing Tomo away. "You totally blew me off this morning, a-and now..what the hell?"

Waving a dismissive hand, Tomo chuckled lightly. "First of all, I was gonna give this to you earlier, but it needed to dry. Freakin' paint, takin' its sweet time to dry. And second, you know I can't read big words and poetry. I had to con Chihiro into translating the thing for me after school."

"Why the hell'd you ask her? You could have asked me, rather than leave me hanging like that," Yomi growled.

"Well she's always puttin' up with Kaorin, so I figured she'd be good at that sorta thing. Besides, your rage face is really cute."

The sound of Yomi's teeth grinding was almost audible. Her fists were now balled at her sides, and her eyes were filled with rage. "You mean to tell me you sent me on an emotional roller coaster, because you thought it was CUTE?"

"Oh, oh, there it is! That's your cute angry face!"

"Geah! Why do always have to-"

Yomi was silenced by a pair of lips crashing against hers. Tomo's hands made their way up to Yomi's cheeks, then around to the back of her head, holding in her in place. With the feeling of their lips pressed tightly together, all of Yomi's earlier frustrations and anger melted away, and she let out a small sigh of content. Placing her hands on Tomo's hips, Yomi brought her in tighter, closing what little gap there was between them. When Tomo broke away, Yomi quickly slid a hand up her back and pulled her in for another slightly longer kiss.

"You just can't get enough of me can you," Tomo said mockingly, their lips still lightly touching. Yomi once again pushed Tomo away, turning her head to try and hide the large blush that was making its was up her face. "I'm totally right!" Tomo cheered. She then leapt at Yomi, wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck.

Caught off guard by having to quickly catch Tomo, Yomi struggled to hold her up. "G-get off...you're heavy."

"What!? You'd better get used to this. If we're gonna be together, then I should get to ride you as much as I want." To emphasize her point, Tomo put on a devious grin and started vigorously bouncing up and down, further fueling Yomi's blush.

"You're such a jackass," Yomi said, dropping Tomo to the ground with a loud thud. She then leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Tomo's head. "But you're MY jackass," she said with a smile.

* * *

**So I have no idea what those shoe/cubby things are called that they all put their shoes in and went with lockers...sorry if it may have offended anyone...**

**Also dedicated to my wife's rage face...which I find to be ridiculously cute.**


End file.
